My true love
by Sun Princess1
Summary: discontinued While I realise that this is a completely overused plot I had originally planned to start with something well known and make it completely different about half way through but I just don't have the energy for that anymore. I'm sorry if you wa
1. chapter 1

Hello I am Sun Princess. This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. Tell me do you like it. Or does it suck? Review, review, review!!!!!!!! Do you have any comments? Tell me!!!!! Who should I pair Serena with?!   
  
Disclaimer-I do not own either of the TV shows in this fanfiction. I do not claim the betrayal plot as my own. All I claim are the plot twists. If you see any similarities between my fic and yours please tell me and I will see what I can do. Please bare in mind that if I don't change it after you have asked it may be because I have it set up for a major plot twist   
  
*Notes*  
  
"......" - speaking '......' - thought *.....*- Author notes  
  
*Ages* Serena- 16 Inners-16 Darien-20 Outers (except Hotaru and Setsuna)-20 Hotaru-14 Setsuna-100, 000,000,000,000,000... Trunks-18 Gohan-18 Goten-8 Adults- normal ages.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Serena had just gotten out of school. ' Wow, everyone is going to be so surprised! I'm actually going to be early for the scout meeting.' * For once Serena didn't get detention! * ' Man the looks on there faces are going to be priceless!' ' Almost there just to more steps.' Serena walks over to Rei's door and is about to open the door. "Serena is such a dork!" Came Rei's voice. "I know. She actually thinks I love her!" ' What, it can't be! This is how Darien really feels about me!' Just then another voice brings Serena from her trance like state. "I know! I mean yesterday, she fell flat on her face! What do you think Amy, Lita?" It was Mina! "She shouldn't be the leader! I mean look at her." Came Amy's voice. "I agree! Lets kick her out of the group!" Said Lita's uncaring voice. 'Are these there true feelings?' thought Serena "Yes they are, but I already knew Darien was cheating on me, but the others!" ' Maybe its time for me to show them my true form. Yes I think I will. "Serena is probably going to be late again. Like always. She is such a" Rei was cut off mid sentence as the door opened. "It can't be." Came Lita's shaky voice. There standing in the doorway was Serena, but she looked different. Dangerous...  
  
########################################################################  
  
Please tell me does it suck or do you like it? Who should I pair Serena up with? Should I kill the inners? Yes I'm going to kill Darien!!! Please tell me! This is my first fanfic!!! All reviews are welcome. If you have any questions ask them in the review. Thank you from Sun Princess!  
  
PS Ten reviews for the next chapter!!! Or else!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Hi again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I decided to post a new chapter today. Sorry If it was short! Here's the deal. Since I have school, the chapters will be a little short if I post each day. They will be a little longer if I post every other day. I also promise that they will be longer over SUMMER BREAK!!!!! One question. Should I make one of the Sailor Scouts good? If I do who should it be?! Oh, and please keep voting for who I should pair Serena with! Keep the reviews coming!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own any of the TV shows in this fanfiction. They belong to there respective owners. So you can't sue me. All you would get if you did would be maybe a lollipop and a beanie baby or two.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
"Lita's Point of View"  
  
It was definitely Serena but not. She had on a tight black tank top which stopped just above her bellybutton. With tight blue Jean shorts which stopped about mid thigh and black and gold Nikes. Not only where here clothes different ,but her physical appearance was too. She was at least five inches taller. Her usually blond hair was now dark gold with black highlights. Her eyes weren't there usual perky blue. They were darker. They held a sense of wisdom that only a seasoned warrior would have. She was the Princess.  
"Hello Lita . Surprised to see me." 'It isn't Serena. Its Serenity!'  
"Serena is that you?" 'I was surprised by my shaky voice.' 'Oh, I hope she didn't here us talking!'  
"Of coarse its not Serena! Just look at her and you will see what I mean! She must be a old friend of yours."* One guess who that was!* came Rei's uncaring voice. ' Oh I hope Rei is right.'  
  
"Serena's Point of View"  
  
'Same old Rei I see. She is so Stubborn'  
" Yeah, I mean she's built!" said Darien  
"She is at least five inches taller than stupid old Serena!" It was Mina!  
" I agree!" came the genius Amy. 'This is going to be great!'  
"Oh I wouldn't say that."  
  
"Rei's Point of View"  
  
' Oh, cool trick!' " I see. You used the disguise pen. I didn't know you were that smart Serena." ' That gotta hurt. Oh well I might as well kick her out of the group now. Hey! What is she doing?!"  
  
" Serena's Point of View"  
  
' I better do it now before they kick me out.' Serena starts doing strange hand symbols. Then she starts chanting in ancient Lunarien. * Think of when Rei does a fire reading.* Each of the Sailor Scouts including Darien start glowing there planet's colors. Red for Mars. Blue for Mercury. Green for Jupiter. Orange for Venus. Gold for Earth. * Golden Crystal* Then Serena lifts her hands above her head. In a bright flash of light Serena transforms into Serenity. Then it happened. First a ball of fire came out of Rei and slammed into Serenity. It felt so hat she felt like she would burn to death. Next a ball of ice from Amy slammed into her. It was colder than the Arctic. It was followed by a lightning bolt from Lita. Now she felt like she was being ripped apart. Finally a chain of hearts from Mina. Serenity felt as if she would be smothered to death. By the end Serenity's crescent moon was shining bright silver from all the new energy she had received. She slowly returned the senshi to the ground. "Now for you Darien......"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So how did you like this chapter? I tried to make it a little longer. Should I make a scout good, and who? Oh and keep voting on who I should pair Serena with! Got any questions? Ask them in the review! Please keep reviewing. The more reviews I get faster I will get the chapters out and the longer they will be. Keep reviewing, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  



	3. chapter 3

  
Hi. Its me again!!! Sorry there other chapter was a little confusing. I' m in a bad mood today! We had this !@#$#$%% S.S quiz today! I did really bad! ;( So plz send some good reviews! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed I tried to make this chapter a little longer!!! Does any one have some good ideas ? If you do tell me them in the review!! Oh yeah, keep voting on who I should pair Serena with!!!!1  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own either of the TV shows in this fanfiction. They belong to there respective owners. So you can't sue me!! All you would get would be maybe a dime or so.  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Serena called upon the silver imperium crystal. ' Darien definitely doesn't deserve that kind of power.' "Darien you are no longer my fiancee . So you don't deserve the golden crystal."  
"What! You can't use it. Only the prince of Earth can use it!" argued Darien  
"Yeah!" everyone.  
"Oh. Have you forgotten? There is no royal family for Earth. Mother only made Darien prince of Earth because I asked her to."  
" Then what about the golden crystal?" asked a very confused looking Lita. 'I'm getting evil vibes from everyone except Lita. All I'm getting from her is confusion. Interesting.  
"The golden crystal is the silver crystal's counter part. It was made from the silver crystal." answered Serenity.  
" But how?!" asked an angry Amy.  
"Let me show you." With this Serenity called upon the golden crystal. Everyone watched in awe as the golden crystal floated over and merged with the silver crystal. As the glow faded Serenity slowly lowered Darien to the ground. * Darien was floating the whole time* Finally Serenity transformed back into Serena. * The one I described , not the ditz*  
  
"Lita's point of View"  
  
"What's going on?!" asked a very confused Lita  
"What is the last thing you remember, Lita?" asked a very hopeful Serena.  
Flash Back  
  
"Hi guys! Whaz up?" 'I wonder why they asked this important meeting .'  
"Nothing much Lita. We just wanted to know something." answered Amy  
'Something seems wrong here. I'm getting . "Yeah. What do you need to know." 'Where is Serena'  
"Lita, do you think Serena should be the leader? Or in the group for that matter?" asked a uncaring Rei.  
"Yeah, your the only one here doesn't think we should kick Serena out." said a confident Darien.  
'I can't believe they would say something like that!"  
"So what do you think?" asked Mina.  
"I think you should be ashamed! She may be a klutz but she has saved you lots o times!" 'I'm glad I didn't just blow up on them.'  
"I'm sorry you feel that way...."  
End Flash Back  
  
"Serena's Point of Views"  
"All I remember is Rei and them asking me if I wanted to kick you out. After I said no it all went black." answered a very confused Lita.  
"Good your still with me." ' They must have used a spell on her' "Now scouts. You are no longer my protectors. So you are no longer princesses."  
"What , you can't do that!" shouted a very enraged Rei. *the rest were speechless*  
"I am the princess of the Silver Millennium. I am in charge of all the royal families. I can appoint new royalty. You still have your basic powers. Now for you Lita. Sense you did not do this of your own free will you are still one of my protectors. Princess of Jupiter."  
"Thank you ." thanked a grateful Lita.  
"We are leaving . You will have no help. If you try to follow me, Lita , and the Outers I will kill you. Lets go Lita."  
Before anyone could object they were gone.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
  
Hope you liked it!! plz review!!!!!!!!!! Do you have any Ideas? If you do you can email me at CARLETTADULL@AOL.com or put it in the review . See ya!  
  



	4. chapter 4

Hi! It's me again! Sun Princess. I'm sorry but this chapter is   
Going to be a little short. Please keep reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own either animes. I wish I did but I   
Don't. So you can't sue me. So there!  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Wow! They said that!" exclaimed an infuriated Lita. "Thanks for telling me Serena."  
"That's ok. I had expected that this would happen for a long time. Come on. Were almost   
there."  
Knock, knock, knock. Slowly the door opened to reveal a cheerful Hotaru. "Hey good to see   
you.   
Come in." invited Hotaru. "Amara-papa, Michelle-mama! Serena and Lita are here."  
"Oh! Hi Serena! What are you doing here?" asked a concerned Amara.  
"Yeah Serena. You look pale." Stated Michelle.  
"I'll tell you as soon as Pluto gets here." Answered Serena.  
"Hello princess." Greeted the guardian of time as she stepped out of a portal. "I am so sorry."  
"What happened? " asked a now agitated Amara.  
"Pluto do you mind showing them?" asked Serena.  
"Not at all princess." Stated Pluto. With this she raised her garnet staff and began to chant in   
ancient Plutonian.   
As soon as she stopped chanting a memory like picture appeared in the outer scout's minds.  
*I don't feel like describing it again. *   
"I'm going to kill them!" a now infuriated Amara  
"Calm down. I have a plan." Assured Serena. "So Pluto can you help us?"  
"Yes. There is a dimension we can go to. It has a great evil coming. Although the dimension   
has some protectors they will need some help. Plus these warriors will be able to train us to   
a greater level." Answered Pluto.  
"Will I find my true love?" asked an eager Serena.  
"Yes. Now Lita. You might find true love as well." Stated Pluto.  
"Really?!" asked an excited Lita.  
"Yes." Answered Pluto.  
"So guys. Do you want to go?" asked Serena. She had big stars shining in her eyes.  
"Yeah! " shouted everyone.  
"Ok. Follow me." Instructed Pluto as she led them threw a portal.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sorry about how short it is. I didn't have much time. Oh well.  
I promise the next chapter will be longer. If you have any  
Questions, comments, or ideas put them in the review. Or  
Email me at CARLETTADULL@AOL.com. PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE review!   
Thank you.  
  



	5. chapter 5

Hi it's me again. Just because I felt sorry about the last chapter being so short I'm making this as long as I can. I hope u like it. Please REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own either animes. I am not making any money off this. So u can't sue me!!  
  
"........."- Speaking.  
'.........'- Thinking.  
*........ ****- Author notes.  
  
Ages * Sorry, I changed Goten's age. *  
  
Serena- 16  
Inners- 16  
Darien- 20  
Outers- 20  
Hotaru- 14  
Setsuna- really old  
Gohan- 18  
Trunks- 18  
Goten- 14  
Adults- old.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Gohan's Point of View *  
  
  
The whole Z gang was training out in a large meadow in Black Forest. Vegeta  
Was sparring with Trunks. Tien with Yamcha. Goku with Gohan. Piccilo had decided to meditate near by.  
All of a sudden they felt several strong energies. *How do you spell ki as   
More than one? * Without a word they all set off towards the massive powers.  
Gohan was first to reach the power levels. It was then that he realized that they were dropping at a rapid pace. "Come on guys! The power levels are dropping fast." Shouted Gohan.  
"Do you see anything?" asked a worried Goku.  
"Hey, I found something!" shouted Tien.  
"What? Where are they?" asked Yamcha.  
"There!" shouted Trunks as he flew into the trees with the others close behind.  
There lying in the middle of Black Forest were five girls.  
"Come on! We need to help them!" shouted Gohan. He soon reached a young   
girl who looked about 16. She had long gold hair with black highlights. It   
was put up in the strangest hairstyle Gohan had ever seen. Half of her   
hair was put up in two meatball like buns on top of her head. With the   
rest falling like streamers out of the buns. He carefully picked her up  
and looked to the others then back down to the girl in his arms. 'She really  
is beautiful. I wonder who she is.'  
  
`* Trunk's Point of View *  
  
Trunks slowly made his way over to a tall of around 16 or 17. She had dark  
brown hair up in a high ponytail held with a green hair thing. He slowly picked her up. 'Wow! She is beautiful.' He then looked to the others.  
  
* Vegeta's Point of View *   
  
Piccilo held a tall woman with short sandy almost brown hair. She looked   
about 20.  
Tien had a young woman with shoulder length curly sea green hair. She had to be about 20.  
Goku held a young frail looking girl. Maybe she was 14 or so. She was very pale with short black hair.  
"I say we leave these worthless humans here and finish training." Said the rude Saiyin prince.  
"Ahh!" shouted Trunks, Gohan, and surprisingly Piccilo. * Piccilo is OOC *  
"What is it boy?" asked Vegeta.  
"She. She has." Stuttered Trunks.  
"A tail." Finished an astounded Gohan.  
"Yeah." Said a very surprised Piccilo.  
"What?!" shouted everyone.  
"Here look." Said Trunks and Gohan while showing the tails that had rapped themselves around their wrists.  
"Yeah." Said Piccilo while showing the tail that hung under the girl he was holding.  
'It can't be! They can't be Saygin ! * Spelling *' They definitely had tails.  
The tall brown haired girl that his son held had a brown tail. Then the tall women with shot sandy brown hair that Piccilo held had a long sandy brown tail. Finally. The girl that Kakarott's brat held had long blond hair with black highlights and a long silver tail. 'What! Silver! This can't be! The only saiyin who had blond hair and a silver tail was... No wait. It couldn't be. Could it be? I saw her die. Only one way to find out.' "Come on! Lets take them back to capsule corporation! * I'm going to use CC. It's a lot easier. * With this everyone headed back to Bulma at CC.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remember to Review.  
  
SunPrincess.  
  



	6. chapter 6

Hi! I hope you like this chapter! Please remember to review! Oh, sorry but I will be putting out one chapter out every Friday unless I get a whole lot of reviews. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own either of these animes. And sadly I'm not making any money off of this. So you can't sue me!!!!  
  
* Future Trunks is the only Trunks in this fanfic. No chibi- Trunks.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
As soon as they landed a very worried Bulma ran out of the house to greet them. "Vegeta! If you hurt those poor girls I'm going to kill you!" shouted a very angry Bulma  
"For your information we found them like this! Now get your weak ass inside and help them!" shouted Vegeta.   
"Dad, why do you even care?" Asked an astounded Trunk.  
Vegeta just ignored his son's question and followed Bulma back into the building. "Come on you bakas and carry them up into the sickbay." With that he started towards the gravity room. * I'm using GR. * "Send someone to get me when you find out something." Ordered Vegeta.  
IN THE SICKBAY.  
  
"Put the blond here Gohan. Trunks, you can put her on the table. Here Goku, Piccilo put those two over there. Tien, you can lay her over on the counter." Ordered Bulma. "I'll tell you if I find out any thing." Assured Bulma as she ushered the men out of the room. "Now, lets see who's worst off." Muttered Bulma as she walked over to the young blond. 'Hmm. lets see. That wrist has to be broken. She also seems to have a concussion. Now for the brown haired girl. She looks pretty good other than this nasty cut on her arm...  
"Oh well. It looks like the young blond is worst off since the others just have cuts and bruises. I better star on that wrist."  
  
Serena's Dream  
  
There was endless darkness all around her. She squinted her eyes to try and see anything. 'Where am I?' thought a very confused Serena. Then in a flash of light she appeared at the ruins of the once beautiful palace on the moon. 'What? Why am I here?'  
"My dearest daughter. I have brought you here to give you the rest of your memories as well as your birth right." Stated the beautiful spirit of the once great queen as she stepped out of the shadows.  
"But mother, I thought the silver imperial crystal was my birth right?" asked a very confused, but interested Serena.  
"My little bunny. It is part of your birthright. It the birth right you received from me. You also have a birth right from your father though." Stated Queen Selenity.  
"My father." Stated Serenity.   
"Yes my dear. You father was the prince of a far off planet. He was also a very strong warrior so he was not home very much. He was always off fighting battles, but when he was home he was very protective." described the long dead queen. "I remember one time he set prince Darien's hair on fire because he forced you to kiss him." Said Queen Selenity with a smirk. "I am truly sorry about the whole Darien mess, but it was necessary for you to find your own true love." Apologized the Queen.   
"I know it was for the best mother." Assured Serenity.  
"Thank you my daughter." thanked the Queen "Now for your birthright and memories."  
"I am ready mother." Stated Serenity.  
With that Queen Selenity's crescent moon started to glow a bright gold.   
Serenity didn't know what was going on. All she knew was she was get flashback type pictures in her mind. She also knew that her body hurt all over. Serenity could feel an assome new power rushing threw muscles and veins. Finally, with one massive power surge it was over, and Serenity was left on the floor. 'What happened?' She could now remember a man. Her father but did not know his name or what he looked like. All she could tell was that he was well built and was a warrior. One thing did stand out though. His hair. It seemed to defy gravity.  
"I am so sorry you had to go through that." Stated the Queen. "I am sorry but you must recover the rest of your memories on your own. My Bunny, you father is living in the dimension you are going to. He will be able to train you. Oh. One more thing. Lita and Amara's fathers were of your father's race so they will be trained to use their new powers with you."  
"Thank you mother." Stated Serenity.  
"I love you my darling, but you must go now." said the beautiful queen as her daughter slowly faded back to her dimension.  
End Dream.  
  
"Were I?" asked a now confused Serena as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Slowly she looked around the room she was in. It was a very large room. There were two beds. She was on the one closest to the door. While Lita was next to the window. She noticed Lita was beginning to wake up. "Hey Lita."  
"Yeah. Were we?" responded a very confused Lita.  
"I don't know. At least were alive. Do you remember what happened?" asked Serena.  
Lita didn't have time to respond as the door slowly opened revealing a kind looking women with blue hair.  
"Oh. Good to see you're awake. Your friends just woke up to. My names Bulma." Stated the kind women.  
"My name is Lita and that is Serena." Introduced Lita.  
"How long were we out?" asked Serena.  
"Three days." Answered the Bulma. "You must be starved! Can you get up?"  
"Yeah." Answered Lita and Serena as they got out of bed and followed Bulma down to the kitchen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I'm very sorry for the wait, but I hope you liked this chapter! As I said before I am going to post-new chapters every Friday unless I get a lot of reviews! Or If I get really inspired. Oh well. Please, please.* Gets on knees * Please review.   
  
  
  
  
  



	7. chapter 7

Hi! I hope you like this chapter. To tell the truth I have no idea were to go with this story. Please give me ideas. Oh and remember to R/R. Thanks.  
Disclaimer- I don't own either of the animes mentioned. Ha! So you can't sue me!  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Everyone looked up as they walked into the kitchen. The first thing Serena noticed was Amara and a strangely familiar man. The next was a tall GREEN man who was staring at her. Next to him was a tall man with hair that defied gravity. Then next to him a teenage boy that must have been the man's son. 'I wonder who the teenager is. He is cute.' Lita was thinking pretty much the same thing only about a different teenager with violet hair.  
"Here let me introduce you to everyone." said Bulma. "That is my son Trunks. My rude but lovable husband, Vegeta. Then there is Piccilo. Goku and his son Gohan. Across from them is Tien and Yamcha." Introduced Bulma while pointing to each in turn.  
VEGETA'S POINT OF VIEW  
'I'm getting sick of all this chitchat.' thought a very agitated Vegeta. "Enough chitchat. Why do you three have tails?" asked Vegeta while pointing to Serena, Amara, and Lita.  
"What?!" asked a very confused Serena.  
"I asked why you have a tail."  
With this Serena turned around and let out a low whimper then turned around. "I. I have a. A tail." Stated Serena as she visibly paled. She then did something very unexpected. "WHY DO I HAVE A FRICKEN TAIL!" screamed Serena at the top of her longs and then fainted. Most of the room had gone temporarily deaf because of the young girl's scream. 'Crap! Did she have to freaken scream!'  
"If she has a tail..." started Lita as she turned to check. After finally seeing that she did indeed have a tail she fainted to the floor with a soft thud.  
"Crap. If they have tails then..." started Amara. When she saw that she did indeed have a tail as well she shouted a stream of four letter curses before fainting as the others did.  
"What happened?" asked a very confused looking Goku. While everyone else in the room developed rather large sweat drops.  
"VEGETA!!! Why did you have to go and do that." Shouted a very angry Bulma, but she slowly. Very slowly regained her composer and took control of the strange situation. "Come on. Trunks, you get Lita. Gohan you get Serena. Oh. Let's see. Goku, can you get Amara? We better get them back up into their rooms. Oh boy." 'What have I gotten my self into?'  
Kitchen.  
"So. Were did you come from?" asked Goku in a weak attempt to break the uneasy silence.  
"Tokyo." Stated a very calm Setsuna.  
"Huh? I have never heard of a place called Tokyo. I mean were in Black Forest, Japan right now." Replied a very confused Goku.  
"Were did you really come from?" 'They seem to have some very strange ki's. I wonder if they are the planetary senshi. They couldn't be. They all died in the fight with Beryl.' "I have a question. Have you ever heard of the 9 planetary warrior princesses."  
With this the remaining senshi paled to a ghostly white. "Yes. We have. How did you know of us?" asked a very suspicious Setsuna.  
"Well. Let me ask you this. Did Selenity ever tell you who Serena's father was?"   
"Prince Vegeta?! We thought you were killed in the attack by Beryl! How did you survive?"  
"Selenity had me reborn. Let me ask you this. How did you survive? I saw everyone go down except you Setsuna. What happened to Serenity."  
"My prince. I was at the time gates. Everyone went down. After the Queen saw her daughter be killed by Beryl she used the silver crystal to send everyone to be reborn in the future. For Serenity. She is Serena reborn. She has just gotten her tail back so I think the she is receiving her full memories." Responded Setsuna.  
"I see. Who is that next to you? I don't think I have met her before." Asked the Saiyajin Prince.  
"This is Tomoe Hotaru. Also known as princess fire fly of Saturn, sailor Saturn." Replied Michelle  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this. " I thought you were in a deep sleep on the planet Saturn."  
Just as Setsuna was about to answer the prince Serena, Amara, and Lita walked back into the room. "Hey what's going on?" asked an always curios Serena.  
"Yeah! What are you guys talking about?" asked Piccilo.  
With this Setsuna stood up and said." Let me show you. Now princess I am also going to give you your full memories." Before anyone could reject she pulled out her transformation broach and shouted "Pluto Star Power." Bright purple and green lights then surrounded her. * I'm just guessing so this might be wrong. * As soon as the light died down Pluto lifted up her garnet staff and started chanting in ancient Plutonian. When she finally stopped chanting a movie like picture appeared in everyone's head.  
* A half-hour later. *  
For several minutes after Serena got her full memories she just stood there as still as a statue. Then she finally blinked a couple of times and looked around the room. Everyone looked to be in the same shape as she was. Then there he was. She took a running leap and jumped into his arms. "Daddy!!!!! "  
Everyone in the room expected the saiyajin prince to blast her into the next dimension, but instead he did something very unexpected. HE just stood holding the young teenager tenderly in his arms. "I have been looking for you for a long time my little Bunny."   
"What?! She is your daughter." Shouted everyone in the room except the sailor senshi.  
"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Vegeta as he set Serena back down on the floor. "Serena. I would like you to meet your new step mother, Bulma and your brother Trunks."  
"Hi! Nice to meet you!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
There you go. I hope you liked it. Sorry about it being short but that's how I make my chapters. Please, please, please review. Please! Oh and thanks to the people who did review.  
  
  
  



	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hi! It's me again! I know you are probably extremely mad at me for not getting this chapter out sooner. Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!! * Runs behind door * Can you please stop throwing stuff at me!!!! * Angry readers * No!!!!!!!! Your really that mad?!?! Oh well in that case I will try to make this chapter a little longer.

Disclaimer- I don't own either Animes.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Authors point of view

Every one in the room was speechless. I mean they just found out that the cold-hearted Saiyajin Prince had a daughter from over one thousand years ago! But they had to believe it! She held an unbelievable resemblance to Vegeta. Plus they had just seen Vegeta's and Serena's past lives! 

Bulma's point of view

"I guess in that case welcome to the family." Stated an unsure Bulma who was then greeted by an unexpected hug from her new daughter.

"Thank you!" came the excited Serena. 

Serena then walked over to Trunks who still had a confused look on his face. "Hi bro. Do you have any girlfriends? Well do ya?" 

"A no." answered Trunks.

"Hmm. lets see. Who can I set you up with?" thought Serena. "Hmm. Don't worry I'll think of someone later." 

"Bunny do you remember any of your training from the Silver Millennium?" asked Vegeta. 

" I remember most of it." Stated Serena. "The last thing I remember learning is the Final Moon Star Flash."

"Good." Answered Vegeta deep in thought "What about the rest of you? How about you Hotaru? Have you had any training?"

"All I know is how to fly and make basic ki attacks." Answered Hotaru.

"Vegeta. Do you know what happened to my dad?" asked a hopeful Lita.

"Yeah. What about my dad?" asked Amara.

"I'm sorry but they were killed in the war with Freza?" stated a sorrowful Vegeta.

"Thank you for telling us. And all I know how to do is basic ki blasts and to fly." Replied Lita.

"Yeah. The same for me." stated Amara.

"Ok. I guess we will need to finish your training. " Stated Vegeta.

"Ok. That sounds good with me." Agreed Amara as the others silently nodded their approval.

"Ok. Well start tomorrow at dawn." Announced Vegeta.

Pluto's Point of View

Setsuna had been listening quietly when she felt a sudden shift in the time stream. She knew what it was instantly. 'What?! Someone is at the Time Gates!' Thought Setsuna as she felt the cold chill run down her spine. "Sorry. I have something to attend to." stated Pluto having transformed before she got to leave. 

"Tell us if you find anything important." Called out Serena as Pluto stepped into a portal of swirling black and purple mist.

At The Gates of Time

'Whoever dares to trespass onto these sacred grounds must be punished!' Thought Pluto as she scanned the surrounding areas of the gates for the trespassers. This wasn't as easy as you might think since the area was a mass of swirling mists. There were all colors of mists from red to green, but mostly green and black. That's when a flash of black hair caught her attention. 

"Hello Pluto. Did you miss us?" asked Sailor Mars as she and the rest of the former senshi stepped out of the mists. They had on the basic Sailor suit but where the white would be there was black. Their Planetary colors were also darker with a hint of black in them. 

"Pluto will you be helpful and let us pass?" asked the former Prince of Earth Darien.

"Not on your life you scum! Pluto Deadly Scream!" attacked Pluto.

As soon as the powerful sphere of power was about to hit it was blocked by a shield.

"We thought you would say something like that. Venus, would you like to do the honors?" 

"Why. Thank you. Heart Shattering Blast!!!!!!" attacked Venus

Pluto didn't have any time to dodge or even put up a shield as the glowing spheres of energy hit. * they are black balls of energy with yellow electricity around them. * The last thing she saw before falling into the arms of unconsciousness was the evil scouts walk through the gates into the DBZ dimension.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope you liked it. And I hope you aren't to mad at me. I would have had it out sooner but fanfiction.net was broken. I am thinking about changing the title. Ok I am definitely changing the title. Do any of you have an idea? If you do tell me in your review or email me at [CARLETTADULL@AOL.com][1]. Please review. I won't start on the next chapter until I get 10 reviews. Ja ne

   [1]: mailto:CARLETTADULL@AOL.com



	9. chapter 9

Hi! It's me again. Sun Princess. I bet you thought I dropped off the planet or something. Well as you can see I didn't. I'm right here and I have another chapter for you. No its not the end of the would as we know it. I repeat it is not the end of the would. Oh and a couple of you asked me if you could put my story on your site. I'm not real sure what I told you but, I'm ok with it. Just if you do take my story please email me at CARLETTADULL@AOL.com to tell me and give the web address of the site its going to be on. Ok. Oh and as always PLEASE REVIEW ! Oh and I really suggest you read Tsunami- chans stories. They are really good. ( sorry if I misspelled it ^ ^;;; )   
  
  
  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
  
  
Gates of Time  
  
"What happened?" asked a very confused Pluto. "Oh! Those stupid idiots. I can't believe I couldn't stop them! Dear Serenity. Please let the Princess take this well. I don't even want to think about Vegeta!" with that she disappeared through a portal into the Briefs living room.  
  
C. C.  
  
"Pluto! What in the name of Selene happened to you?! You look terrible!" shouted a very distressed Serena as Pluto out of the portal. She did indeed look pretty beat up. The skirt of her sailor fuku  
* Spelling? * was all ripped, and her normally neat hair had stains of dried blood here and there. On her body suit a rather large stain of dark red blood surrounded a nasty looking gash on her right side right below the ribs. There were also a few small scrapes covering the rest of her body.  
"Here sit down and you can tell us what happened while I fix you up. You poor thing. You look awful." offered Bulma while leading Setsuna to a seat on the couch. * She de-transformed from lack of energy *  
"What happened Setsuna-mama?" asked a concerned Hotaru  
"When I got to the Time Gates I couldn't see anyone, but I felt several extremely evil presence's. The thing is I recognized them.  
  
Flash back  
  
"Hello Pluto. Will you be a good time guardian and let us through to Serena?" asked Darien in his version of a seductive voice. * Yeah right! *  
as he and the former-senshi stepped out of the mist that naturally surrounded the Time Realm.  
It was definitely them but their fuku's were different. Where they used to be white it was now black. Their planetary colors were also darker with a hint of black in them. Darien was in his Prince form from when he was Beryl's boyfriend. * Ewwwww! *   
"Not on your life you scum! Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
"Is that the best you can do?!" shouted Mercury as they dodged the attack.  
"Would you like the honors Venus?" asked Mars.  
"Why thank you. I'd love to. Heart Shattering Blast!"  
  
End Flash Back  
  
"That's all I really remember before passing out." stated Setsuna.  
"Darnit! That's the strange power level I felt earlier. I should of known it was those good for nothing scumbags!" shouted an enraged Vegeta.  
"Calm down Vegeta. I'm sure we will find some way to beat those idiots into the ground." Assured Bulma. "Serena? Do you have any ideas how to beat them?"  
"Well they seem to have gotten stronger powers. So.. Hmm. This is so frustrating! Dang it! If only there were some more senshi to help." Mumbled Serena while looking around the room. Then finally her gaze landed on Bulma, Chichi, and 18. "Maybe.."  
"Do you think it would really work?" asked Lita.  
"It might." stated Hotaru.  
"Yeah. They have high enough power levels." Commented Amara.  
"What do you think Daddy?" asked Serena  
"Its up to them Bunny. You know that. Oh and while were at it we should you and the outer senshi another power level, but we can deal with that later. " Answered Vegeta while deep in thought.  
  
Bulma's Point of View  
  
'What the .. This is so darn confusing. Plus its still sorda strange to here Serena call Vegeta daddy.' Thought Bulma  
"What the heck are you talking about?!" screamed Chichi.  
"Sorry." apologized Serena. "Um. How would you like to the new Sailor Senshi of the inner planets?"  
"What?"  
"Well I could make you three the new princesses or Queens in your cases of the inner planets." Continued Serena.  
'Queen Bulma .I like the sound of that.' Thought Bulma.  
"Um ok. I'll do it." Stated 18.  
"I guess I will." answered Chichi.  
"Yeah." Agreed Bulma. "Who would be the Queen of each planet?"  
"Hmm. Bulma. You're really smart so I think you would be best as Mercury. Chichi, you have a fiery personality. So you will be Mars. Finally 18 you will be Venus. My second in command because you have more experience with fighting and war. Any questions?" answered Serena.  
"Um. If their queens would that make us royalty too?" asked Trunks.  
"Yes. You will all have the powers of your respected planets." Stated Hotaru.  
"Oh and Trunks you will have both the power of Mercury and the Moon. Except your powers from Mercury will be stronger.  
"When will we get our powers?" asked an excited Chichi.  
"Well we will have to go to the Moon so that I can draw upon its energy." Stated Serena.  
"But, I blew up the Moon 11 years ago." Stated Piccilo.  
"No you didn't." stated a smirking Vegeta. " I just put an invisibility shield around it, and used some mind control to make you think you blew it up."  
  
  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
  
  
I really hope you liked it! If you did tell me in the review or email me at CARLETTADULL@AOL.com . Heck if you have suggestions for the story, want my story on your site, or want to flame me put it in the review or EMAIL ME. ( I love email! ) Just really . GIVE ME FEEDBACK.   
I live on feedback. Oh and I will try to put out a new chapter every 2 weeks if I can. I will be nice and not bother you with my stupid, wimpy, and annoying excuses for this.   
  
MY RULE = 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I START ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. ( even though I usually have it 1/4 done by the time you read this. )  
  



	10. chapter 10

Hi! Sorry it took soooo long. Hey at least I have the chapter out now. Oh and thanks to all of those who have responded to my questions. Sorry if I didn't pick you as my beta-reader. I guess I will stop torturing you now. On to the story.  
  
Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN!!!!!!!! Please don't sue me! I'm extremely poor.  
  
  
  
  
  
6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
  
  
"What! That's impossible!" shouted an enraged Piccilo.  
  
"But... How come we didn't feel your power level rise when you shielded the Moon?" asked Goku.  
  
"My Mother Queen Serenity shielded his ki for him." Answered Serena with a far off look in her eyes.  
  
"What? But I thought you said your mother died." Asked a confused Chichi.  
  
"Yes, but she is a Goddess. Or was a Goddess." Answered Serena. "My grandparents are Selene the Moon Goddess and Hades the God of Death. When I died in the attack against Beryl Mother used her powers to trap Beryl in the crystal and send everyone to the future. But since she knew she would die any ways she passed her powers onto me."  
  
"That still doesn't totally answer my question." Stated Chichi.  
  
'This is soooo confusing!' thought Bulma.  
  
"In a way the Queen is dead but then again she's not. She is still a live but without a body. She is a Spirit trapped on the Moon. She can still use some magic but it drains her greatly." Finished Hotaru.  
  
"Hey if she has the power and blood of so many gods in her then is she a god too?" asked Krillen.  
  
"She couldn't be. She would only be half god since Vegeta isn't a god." Pointed out Bulma.  
  
"Actually I'm the god of saygiens." Stated Vegeta.  
  
"What!!!! We've been married for this many years and you didn't tell me you're a god!!!!!!!!!!" screamed an enraged Bulma.  
  
"He wanted to, but if he had he would have messed up the time stream." Stated Setsuna.  
  
"Oh do not worry Bulma-chan. When you become my senshi the rest of you will become gods and goddesses. But only after you finish your training will you be able to call upon and control your powers." Soothed Serena.  
  
"Really! Cool!!!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"What Gods and Goddesses will we become when we finish our training?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Sorry. I would tell you but to tell the truth I don't know. The scouts were going to be goddesses but they betrayed me so they lost their powers. I can tell you what they were going to become if you want." Stated Serena.  
  
"Um… that might help." Stated Bulma. 'If I know what goddesses they would have become maybe I can see if any of us would fit that description in turn figuring out who will become who.'  
  
"Ok well let me see I forgot what there names were going to be but I remember what they were going to control. Amy or sailor mercury was a genius and was going to be the goddess of knowledge and mercury. Minako was going to be oh I remember she was going to be Aphrodite goddess of beauty and love and Venus. Rei was going to be the goddess of War and Mars. Sorry but that's all I really remember.  
  
"Ok, I get every thing except one." Stated Trunks. "If Serena's grandparents are Selene and Hades then why isn't she the Sailor Scout of Destruction and Rebirth instead of Hotaru?"  
  
"Well. You see Selene and Hades had twins. Serenity with pale blond hair with dark purple highlights. Her eyes were pastel purple. Then Aliana with black hair with dark purple highlights. Her eyes were dark purple almost black. Both had the powers of the moon and Saturn, light and dark. Except Selenity had stronger powers over the light and Aliana had stronger powers over the dark. In turn Selenity had Serena and Aliana had Hotaru." Stated Setsuna. * Yes I know Mina is supposed to be Serena's cousin but in this fanfiction she's not. Ok *  
  
"Oh, so Hotaru and Serena are cousins." Stated Goku.  
  
"Then I guess that would make you my niece then Hotaru." Inserted Bulma. 'Man. This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger.'  
  
"Hey! If you two are related to so many gods and goddesses then are you two goddesses too?" asked Krillen.  
  
"Yes. Actually all of us are pre-goddesses. I will eventually become Cosmos, goddess and Queen of the Moon and of the universe. Hotaru will become Chaos, goddess and Queen of darkness, the underworld, and of Saturn. Setsuna will become Eterna the goddess and Queen of time and Pluto... Haruka will become Hathor goddess and Queen of the skies and Uranus. Michiru will be Poseidona goddess and Queen of the sea and Neptune. Makota will be Natrista goddess and Queen of nature and Jupiter." Finished Serena as she tried to stifle a yawn. " Hey does any one know what time it is?"  
  
"Let me see." Answered Krillen. "Um. Its 2:00 in the morning."  
  
"Oh well I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow night to get our powers." Stated Chichi. "Now let's go get some rest.  
  
"Trunks will you please show your sister and her friends to their rooms." Asked Bulma.  
  
"Yes mother. Come on they are this way. "  
  
6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
Please review. 


	11. chapter 11

Hi it's me again! Yes I'm not dead! I had you fooled didn't I. Sorry I didn't have this out sooner but I just started two new fanfics. Plus I have a lot of homework from school. //growls// Oh well here's the new chapter. Please remember to review. It's what I live for.

The next morning.

      The first thing Serena saw when she woke up was the sun streaming into her bedroom through the curtains at the far end of the room. "Urg…What time is it?" muttered Serena as she looked over at the alarm clock which was setting on the small nightstand next to her bed. "Hmm. It's been a while since I actually slept until 11:00. I guess I better get up now, or else Bulma-chan might go crazy having to wait much longer for her powers." Serena couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Bulma jumping up and down with anticipation.

      After a quick shower she headed down stairs to have a quick breakfast. "Good morning everyone." Greeted a cheerful Serena as she walked through the kitchen door. She got quite a few different responses. Bulma smiled as looked up from the stove to hand Serena her breakfast. Vegeta and Trunks looked up from the huge piles in front of them just long enough to grunt what sounded like morning. Piccilo nodded to her from his place leaning against the wall. The senshi welcomed there cheerful princess with an "Good morning Serenity-hime" or in Hotaru's case an "good morning Serenity-mama" 

Goku, Chichi, and Gohan all greeted her with a warm smile.

      When she was satisfied with the greeting she took a seat between Haruka and Vegeta and across from Gohan. "So when do you guys want to leave for the moon?" asked Serena as she looked around the room.

      "Why don't we leave at 1:00 since its 12:30 now and we should be done eating by then." Stated the always practical Bulma. "Besides I wouldn't mind finding out what my powers can do."

      "Yeah! I can't wait. I've been itching to learn a new fighting technique since we defeated cell. So this should be even better!" stated an enthusiastic 17.

      "You got that right! I haven't had any good fights since I met Goku. Not that I'm complaining." Stated Chichi.

      "Mom. You used to fight?!" asked a surprised Gohan.

      "Back in my days I was one of the leading competitors in the woman's league." Replied an annoyed Chichi.

      "Serena. I've been wondering about something." Stated a rather confused looking Lita.

      "Ask away Lita. I'll try to answer your questions if I can." Answered an interested but thoughtful Serena.

      "How did you remove the inner scouts of their thrones and powers? I mean they were the rightful rulers of those planets and I don't see how anyone should have the power to over through a blood line from control of a planet. I think they deserved it but I just a little confused on how you had the right to do that." Stated a confused and almost apologetic Lita.

      "Well this might take a while to explain but I knew I would have to explain this sooner or later." replied Serena. "You see technically I didn't over through the whole bloodline. They were never really of the royal families." 

      "What? I think you just lost me on that one." Interjected an intrigued Haruka.

      "I guess I better start at the beginning. You each of the royal families of the planets Venus, Mars, and Mercury had a daughter who was gifted with the powers of that planet. These princesses were destined to rule over that planet and bring peace not only to that planet but to the entire cosmos. They were also destined to be my guardians. Beryl knew of this and decided to get rid of the young princesses. She killed each of the princess the night before there second birthday upon which they were supposed to be given there powers. The whole galaxy was full of grief for the young princesses. My mother Queen Serenity was best friends with all of the inner Queens and felt there pain. She promised each queen that she would send the young princesses souls into the future to a time when they could claim there thrones. She also knew that the future would be lost if there were no inner senshi. So she asked each queen to adopt a daughter and to give them powers over the element of that planet. The only catch was that they would not have full control over that element and would have to prove themselves worthy for power ups. They also wouldn't be nearly as powerful as the true princesses because the true princesses could control much, much more than just the elements. Mother did this because she knew they would betray me. Then the night before they betrayed me mother came to me in a dream and told me what was to happen. She also told me that I would find the true princesses in this dimension. I think I have found them." Finished Serena as she turned to look at Bulma Chichi and 17. She then turned her gaze to Setsuna asking her with her eyes if she was right.

      "You are right princess. They are the true princesses and your true guardians." Confirmed Setsuna.

      "What?! You mean we are really the reincarnated princesses of the inner planets!" exclaimed a very surprised but happy Chichi.

      "Well it does make since. I don't know about you but I felt like I never really belonged here." Stated Bulma.

      "Yeah I guess your right. "Agreed the others.

      "Now that that's over lets get going. I haven't seen the moon in a while so I can't wait!" exclaimed Serena as she made her way outside. The others quickly get up to follow her.

      "So how are we going to get there?" asked Trunks.

      "Were going to teleport" answered Serena. "Scouts transform! Moon Crystal Power Makeup!"

      "Jupiter Crystal Power Makeup!"

      "Uranus Crystal Power Makeup!"

      "Neptune Crystal Power Makeup!"

      "Saturn Crystal Power Makeup!"

      "Pluto Crystal Power Makeup!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So what did you think? I tried to make it a little longer. Tell me if you see any plot holes in the fanfic so far or if you have a question. I will try to fix it in the next chapter. Please review or email me at CARLETTADULL@AOL.com. Feed back is what I live for. Plus the more reviews I get the faster I write and the longer the chapters are.


	12. chapter 12

Hi everyone! Yeah its me Sun Princess. See I'm not dead. Plus I'm hear with a new chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot to me. Oh and a big thank you goes out to my beta reader. ( sorry I sorda forgot your penname ^^;;;;) Oh and everyone if you read DBZ fanfiction please read a story called Dragonball Annihilation. Its a really good story from a friend of mine but has only gotten a couple reviews for it.( most of them if not all are from me) He is new to fanfiction.net and its not too good for his self esteem. His penname is ChronoGohan. 

"Ok scouts. We need to split up into two different groups otherwise it will take too long and waste more energy than needed." informed Usagi. "Ok. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Tien, and Piccilo go with Pluto, Saturn, and Jupiter." commended Sailor Moon. 'Maybe now Lita and Trunks will get together. I mean there is some serious mental waves between those two.' "Now, Goku, Chichi, Gohan, 18, and Krillen will come with me, Neptune, and Uranus. Any questions?" Asked Moon as she looked around. "Ok then everyone gather into your groups and stand in the center with the scouts in a circle around the others."

"How long is this going to take?" asked an curious Bulma.

"About a couple of hours, but it will only seem like a couple of minutes to us." answered Moon. "Ok. Every one ready?" She was then answered by several nods.

**__**

Authors Point of View

"Moon Star Power!" * I sorda forgot what they say to teleport so please just pretend.*

"Saturn Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Uranus Star Power!"

"Neptune Star Power!"

"Pluto Star Power!"

"Sailor Teleport!" * I know its lame ^^;;;*

Suddenly each of the scouts were surrounded by a column powerful energy the color of their planetary colors. Silver with specks of gold for Moon. Black with purple specks for Saturn. Green with specks of brown for Jupiter. Navy Blue with specks of yellow for Uranus. Sea green with specks of blue for Neptune. Blood red with specks of green for Pluto. There was so much power that the ground started to shake and crumble and float into the air. The power also blew every one's hair by an invisible wind. In all they looked like the princesses and goddesses they were. 

Everyone inside of the two circles were thinking along the same lines. Although two of them were too awe struck with a certain two senshi to notice the others. Suddenly they were jerked out of their thoughts as the rainbows of power started to move towards them. They didn't have time to think before the power completely covered them.

**__**

5 minutes later outer space:

"Wow! Look at that! Its that comet I say last night!" yelled an excited Bulma as she looked around at space.

"Oh that? That is one of the remnants of liavrus, one of the moons original satellites." stated Sailor Moon.

"What so you mean it used to be a satelight? It dosen't look like its made out of metal." stated Trunks.

"Its not a that type of satillight. Its a natural satelite, an object in outerspace that circls another object.. You know the moon is Earths satellite." answered Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Since when have you know this much about science?" asked a very surprised Bulma.

"Yeah!" could be heard from everyone else except for the scouts. the scouts already knew that he was this smart since they knew him in the Silver Millennium.

"I learned all of this in the past. I mean I had to know it if I was going to rule the bloody Silver Alliance. Ha! I learned every thing I needed plus more in under two years!" boasted a very arrogant and prideful Vegeta.

"Look were almost there!" yelled Moon as she pointed towards the moon. 

Thank you for read this chapter! I hope you liked it! Oh and PLEASE read my friends story. I think its really good. Now all you have to do is review. ( BIG puppy dog eyes)


	13. chapter 14

hi. sorry this took so long to get out. I'll try to write faster next time. Oh and I've been thinking about changing my pen-name. Maybe gothsunprincess....do you guys have any suggestions?

* telepathic messages........*

"Get ready everyone! This is going to be a rough landing!" ordered Moon as the two groups got ready to land. The next thing everyone heard was a loud crash as they hit the ground.

**__**

Bulma's Point of View: 

'Wow...... Now that hurt! She did say that was going to be a rough landing but dang!'

"Is everyone ok?!" asked the princess as she stood up. 

"Hey! wait a minute! Weren't you in a sailor fuku a few minutes ago? Now your wearing a dress! " exclaimed a somewhat shocked Trunks.

"What?" asked Serena as she looked down at her self. " Oh, You mean this old thing. Its my Princess form. I guess I automatically transformed into it when I touched the ground. It must be the moons way of welcoming me home."

"Yeah. That's probably it.," muttered Gohan as he stood up while rubbing his neck.

"Wow its a little hard to believe this used to be a thriving planet," muttered

Trunks.

"Ha. It was much more than a thriving planet. It was the center of the Silver Millennium. We were it," mutters Vegeta a bit bitterly. 'Why?! What did we do to deserve this!? All we ever did was help people!'

"Hey! What's that!?" shouts Goku as he points to a bright silver light a couple hundred feet away.

"I don't know, but it seems to be getting closer," stated Bulma. 

By now the mysterious light was only a couple feet away and they could see that the glowing light was growing larger and taking on a shape. In fact it was taking on the shape of a beautiful woman in a light violet almost silver dress. Finally the glowing shape stopped in front of them and a beautiful woman stepped out of the light. On a closer inspection they realized that the woman looked a great dear like Serena and a little like Hotaru for that matter. She looked almost as if she could be Serena's twin sister. The only major difference in them besides the age difference was that she had very light violet hair. She also wore a dress quite similar to Serena's. Both dresses were a light silver in color and had the royal symbol of their family embroidered on the bodice. Both skirts were also tight fitting until the waste. The only major differences were on the sleeves and the skirt. Serena's was fashioned so that she could fight in it if there was a need too. Her sleeves were tight fitting down to her wrists and made out of an almost liquid form of silver chain mill. Plus her skirt stopped a couple inches above the ground so that she would not trip, and had slits up to mid thigh on both sides of the dress. While Serenity's dress had more of a tube top like bodice with a long flowing skirt all the way to the ground with a slight train in the back.

'Wow, She must be Serenity, Vegeta's first wife. I can see why he loved her.'

"Mom!" shouted as she practically jumped on the beautiful Queen.

"Wow," breathed Bulma as she stared at the scene unfolding in front of her. As soon as Sailor Moon touched the Queen she transformed out of her fuku and into her white royal dress. With her Moon insignia shining proudly on her forehead.

Gohan's Point of View:

'Wow, I can see where Usagi got her beauty from. Wait a minute! Did I just

imply that Usagi was beautiful? Well yeah she is definitely beautiful, but do I

like her? Wait a minute! Ok....note to self stop saying wait a

minute........But seriously I think Usagi's mom just winked at

me............Holy crap.......now that is scary.......A female version of the

Vegeta smirk...............Why is Vegeta glaring at me like he wants

to...........oh........no way.......There is no way that they are reading my

thoughts.' *Yeah right. Just keep telling yourself that* 'What the crap? Did

Vegeta just send me a telepathic message?! Oh crap..........'

Serena's Point of View:

"Mom!" 'Oh my God! Its been too long.' "I've missed you soooo much!" yelled

Serena as she buried her face in her mother's chest.

"Yes my little baby. It has been far to long," stated the elegant Queen as she

smoothed down her daughter's hair. Although you could tell that she was quite

content with being suffocated by her daughter she finally had to pull away. 

"Alas we don't have time to sit around and get all emotional. We need to get

you dears prepared for the upcoming battle."

"How did you know about the battle?" 'What? How the heck did she know that...I

mean she is on the Moon.'

"Of course I know about the battle! I never have trusted those little sluts so

of course I'd keep an eye on you when you were on Earth. I mean I am your

mother!" sniffed the indignant Queen.

"I'm sorry Mama. I should have known that you'd be watching me." 'Yep. There's

the Mama I remember. Caring and loving but easily offended by some of the

strangest things' thought Serena as she looked lovingly at her mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling I'm not mad at you. Its just that I am so miffed at

those two timing little ungrateful brats," apologized the long dead Queen.

"Hah. Two timing little ungrateful brats. Darling your being way two kind to

the little whores. We gave them everything! Hell we even made them royalty! Did

they thank us? No! They go and try to hurt our precious little daughter!!!"

screamed Vegeta as he blew up a near by boulder to make his point. "I say

those little brats should be condemned to Hades for their treason."

"Yes, Vegeta I agree with you totally," stated the long dead Queen as she

placed a hand on her husbands shoulder to help calm him down. "Alas, we should

let Serena decide what to do with those little twerps. I mean they were her

guardians. Pluto what do you think?"

"Yes, your highness. I have looked at the timeline to see how much damage they

had caused and frankly they have only managed to hurt themselves. The future

will turn out better almost any way we deal with this, but I think this would

be the perfect training for the original scouts and it will help Serena to

unlock her true power if they fought them on their own," stated the beautiful

Princess of Time.

Vegeta's point of view:

"That sounds reasonable. Serena would you like to fight them?" asked Vegeta as

he looked over at his daughter. 

"Of course I want to fight them! I mean I am part Saygin. Anyways they always

thought I was a weakling, so I definitely want to prove them wrong. Plus I've

been fighting this long so it would be a little strange to just suddenly stop

because of this," stated the rather pissed princess as she scowled off into the

distance.

"That's my girl," responded as he proudly clapped his daughter on the shoulder.

'She truly is a Saygin at heart. Her grandfather would be proud of her.' "Now I

mean no offense to any of you but taken the recent events I think a we should

make sure we know where everyone's loyalty lies."

"Sorry guys but I have to agree with Dad here. I mean I really trust you and

all but still. I just want to be sure about all of this. Ok?"

"Of course , Princess," was the echoing response from all of the present

senshi. ^not Bulma and them^

Bulma, always the curious one rose her hand and asked. "Will we be getting our

powers before or after the loyalty test?"

"After," Responded the Queen in her rarely used but still extremely strong no

nonsense voice.

"Sounds good to me, but a couple questions. One, how exactly will you test our

loyalty? Two, will Gohan and I get a sailor transformation thingy?" asked the

very intrigued violet haired teenager.

"Yeah and will we be Serena's protectors like the other scouts or what?" asked

the slightly confused but totally adorable black haired Saygin.


	14. chaper 15

Wow its really been a while…Oh well I'm back thanks to all of the great people who constantly reviewed reminding me to get up off my butt. I would think all of you but that's just too many people to write. I plan on really updating and possibly revamping this story soon. First I have a couple of questions for you. Should I combine some of the shorter chapters into several longer ones? Also what should I have happen between Bulma, Serenity, and Vegeta? Catfight? One big happy family? Tragic love story? Who cares? Oh and I would appreciate it if any one would be interested in beta-reading everything that I have written so far (posted and not posted) and anything else I end up writing soon so if your interested please tell me.

* * *

"Yes. You will be knighted as her protectors and given powers that reflect your bloodlines past and your personality." Responded Princess Setsuna as she quickly transformed from her scout uniform into her royal garbs in preparation of the upcoming test.

"Yes. Princess Setsuna is correct. You will be given the option to take on the title, abilities, and responsibilities of knight to the royal family, that is if you pass the loyalty test." Added the Queen in a strong and somewhat menacing voice as she seemed to size Gohan up. Well he seems to be strong enough...At least a super saiyin. Plus he seems to be well mannered, and if I'm not mistaken he is a decedent of royal blood. I'll have to ask Vegeta about that later...Yes I guess he could make a good mate for my little Serenity.

"Yeah, about that loyalty test...What do we have to do or what will it be?" asked Gohan with a slightly worried look on his face. 'This is gonna hurt. I mean hello this is Vegeta and his family were talking about.'

"Don't worry. It won't hurt or anything." Answered Queen Serenity with a slightly teasing tone to her voice.

"That is as long as you prove to be loyal to my daughter." growled Vegeta while cracking his knuckles menacingly. "I mean I can't just let some disloyal brat walk away from this. You know with the knowledge of all of the sensitive information we have discussed here today."

"Now Vegeta! Don't go scaring the poor boy like that!" Reprimanded Queen Serenity as she lightly slapped Vegeta on the shoulder.

"Oh like you wouldn't tear the flesh off their bones if they ever hurt little Rena?" responded Vegeta with his trademark smirk.

"Oh yes well, I probably would do something like that, but the point is that they haven't hurt or betrayed her yet and there is no need for this type of talk." answered the slightly blushing yet powerful Queen.

"Mama, will you and Daddy stop flirting already? We sort of need to get this loyalty test over with soon because we still have to train everyone to use their new powers after this and I could use a refresher coarse in advanced sayian combat ." reminded a rather impatient princess as she anxiously played with her hair and tapped her foot at a quick and unsteady pace.

"Fine Serenity, I guess we should get on with this. Oh and we weren't flirting. You know that your Father is mated to Bulma now." replied the Queen.

"Yeah, what ever you say Mom." answered Rena with her own version of the famous smirk. 'What are you guys going to do about this? You know, the three of you?'

'I really don't know Bunny, but I don't think it will end up in anything really bad. I mean I have to go back after the balance is restored and those traitorous brats get what they deserve. Actually I probably shouldn't have had this much of a direct role in all of this. I was only allowed back in this realm to give you my support and advise all of you. I just really don't know dear.' answered the Queen while sending her daughter a loving smile.

'I don't really know either darling. I love both your mother and Bulma the same. I don't want anything bad to happen to either of them. Serenity, is anything bad going to happen to you when you go back to the other realm? If I remember it correctly, those guys don't really appreciate it when people disobey orders or break the rules.' added Vegeta with what had to have been the first concerned but loving look to ever grace his face.

'I don't know but I have a feeling that they were expecting something like this to happen. I wouldn't worry about it right now though.' assured Serenity with a strong determined look on her face.

"Does anyone else have the odd feeling that we might have just missed out on a really important conversation?" asked a confused Trunks as scratched the back of his head while looking confusedly between the three members of the royal family.

"Yeah…" came the unanimous reply from the rest of the powerful group. can you say "sweat drop"?


End file.
